Let's Make A Little Bet
by SuperChicky
Summary: Finch and Stifler make a bet. It's a Stiflerfic. CHAPONE: I think I've fallen in love.


**Title : Let's Make A Little Bet**

**Title of chapter : I Think I've Fallen In Love**

**Summary : Stifler still hadn't find the woman of his dreams, and decides to make a bet with Finch. About what? What do you think?**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I decided to make my very first American Pie fic! I never liked American Pie, but when I saw it I thought it was pretty good. I just never liked it because my parents didn't want me too. Lol. I made a Stifler fic, cuz' he's so damn funny!**

'Hey, how you doin', little hottie.' Stifler asked with his charming smile as he pushed his way through the crowd of people in the danceclub. The girl just grinned. Stifler handed Finch a beer. 'See anything you like, Finchfucker?' He asked.

'She's hot.' Finch pointed at someone nervously.

'Who the fuck is 'she', they're all fucking hot.' He laughed and took a sip of his beer.

'That girl over there.' He pointed at a girl dancing with a tall guy.

'You know what, Finchfucker? You're never gonna get her. Cuz' I'm gonna be there first.' He patted him on the shoulder.

Finch glared at him, but he knew he wasn't able to talk and ... not pass out or something.

'Hey, how you doin' babe?' Stifler yelled at the pretty girl. She smiled.

'I'm here with my boyfriend, so don't even try.'

'Al right. Where's he?' Stifler asked, while dancing.

'Behind you.' She said.

Stifler turned, and saw the chest of a guy. _Uh-oh. This is not good. _He thought. 'Well, I gotta go, have a nice dance.' He danced his way over back to Finch. When he was out of sight, the pretty girl laughed. 'You always work. Thanks for doing this.'

The guy smirked. 'The 6th time!' They laughed.

Michelle was in the livingroom when Jim appeared. 'Want some pie?'

'No, that's okay.' She looked up from her magazine when he wanted to walk away. 'Jim!' He looked at her. 'I love you.'

Jim smiled. 'Love you too.' He walked to the kitchen again. 'That's the millionth time she said that...' He wanted to take a piece of pie when he remembered: '...today.'

Stifler walked to his car, followed by a few guys. 'Take this...suckerss!!!' He showed his middle finger. His car didn't have a roof, so he jumped in his car, over the door. 'C'mon Finchfucker, we don't have all day!' Finch stepped in the car calmly, but when he wanted to close his door, Stifler stepped on the gas. 'The Stifmaster will come back, losers!' He screamed at the guys before racing out of the

street.

The next sunday...

'Hey, where's Stifler? I gotta ask him something?' Keving asked Jim.

'Don't ask me! He's probably trying to hook up with a girl. Stifler didn't change, if you ask Finch. Finch went to the club with Stifler.' Jim said, chuckling and thinking about it.

'Yeah, it was awful. I was sitting there all night long while drinking beer. Stifler got all the girls.' Finch complained.

'What do you expect? You asked for it.' Jim and Kevin answered.

'Yeah, and that was the most stupid decision of my life.' Finch said.

In a fast food restaurant...

'One hamburger.' Stifler said, leaning on the table.

The waitress noted it on a piece of paper. 'One hamburger. Will be right back.' She walked to another costumer. Stifler glared at her butt. 'Holy crap, she's got some!' He grimaced. The waitress turned, derived.

'Excuse me?'

'Nothing.' Stifler threw his hands in the air as a defence. The waitress wanted to turn to the other costumer. She took their orders, and looked at Stifler. 'You know what? I think I know you! You're that crazy hot guy from the club!'

'Not exactly. I'm just a hot guy, so you're probably wrong.' Stifler said.

'Funny. I'll get your hamburger.'

Jim's phone rang. 'Jim.'

'I totally did it, bitch!' Stifler practically yelled through the phone.

'Oh really?' Jim asked, without any interest.

'There's this chick I met in the club...I met her again! And you know what, she didn't even wanted to date or something! We got to her house and we did it! She's my mean sex machine and I'm hers! You know what, loser? I think I've fallen in love!' He laughed.

'Do you even know what love is, Stifler?'

'I don't care! What I do know is that I feel goooood...' Stifler pronounced the word 'good' with a weird low voice.

'Stifler...' Jim heard in the background.

'Gotta go, shithead, the Stifmaster has some work to do!' He hung up.

Jim also hung up. He stepped into bed. Michelle looked at him, smiling. 'I love you, Jim.'

Jim gave her a look, but corrected himself. He smiled. 'I know you do, Michelle. And I love you too.' He turned off the lights and sighed. He was getting a little tired of this.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Is it worth reading it? Now, I really have to go, cuz' it's 00.01 and tomorrow morning I get my eyebrows fixed! Y'know...depilate and stuff. It's going to hurt.**


End file.
